


June 10, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl flew to Gentleman Ghost and struck him repeatedly after he injured her preacher father.





	June 10, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Supergirl flew to Gentleman Ghost and struck him repeatedly after he injured her preacher father moments ago.

THE END


End file.
